


Horny

by Grimninjax



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimninjax/pseuds/Grimninjax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Horny

I just want to jerk off


End file.
